How Far Can Idiocy Go? Part II
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: Mikan somewhat happened to read an article about making love. She was dense, and so she asked Hotaru but her best friend told her to ask Natsume instead. What now? • Sequel to "How Far Can Idiocy Go?" •
1. Idiocy IV

_-X-_

**How Far Can Idiocy Go? Part II**

by: Sorrowful Princess

Genre: Humour/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

_-X-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not have as much geniosity as Higuchi Tachibana has. But I'll do my best to satisfy the readers.

_-X-_

It all happened because a certain brunette carelessly and stupidly interpreted the article she happened to read in a magazine. If it wasn't for her lack of knowledge and annoyingly huge amount of innocence, everything must be peaceful and going along just fine. But no. When she asked that undesirable question, it instantly meant war, especially to the fan girls since Mikan asked none other than their beloved Natsume-sama.

_- "Ne, Natsume," Mikan called in a sing-song voice which annoyed the hell out of the fan girls._

_"What do you want, idiot?" Natsume responded nonchalantly._

_"Say," Mikan started and it piqued Natsume's curiosity a bit while the fan girls practically grumbled. "Can we make love?" the brunette asked out, loud and clear._

Yes, she asked him to make love with her inside the cafeteria, in front of everyone, and with her voice ringing like tones that were unmistakably meant to torture. She asked him to make love, and to everybody's shock and bewilderment, the flame caster agreed with such an annoying look plastered on his face.

_- Natsume smirked evilly. "Sure, darling." he said sexily. He looked at Mikan enticingly, "Where do you want to do it?"_

_Mikan, who was overly esctatic, failed to notice the way Natsume called her 'darling', and instead, beamed at him._

_"In an open area!" she exclaimed and everyone sweat dropped._

_Natsume sneered. "Oh? Why in a place like that?"_

_The brunette brought her finger to her chin and pretended to think of an answer. "Because I like the sun! It will give us energy!"_

And what in the freaking world will everybody make out if you told flat out that you'd want to make love in an open area, under the blazing heat and glare of the ferocious sun, and use it as something like a battery to give you enough energy? Enough energy from the sun to make love?

People were horrified. It was as if an epidemic, contagious disease has infected them all. It was a matter of survival and the power to reserve for yourself.

But honestly, what is there to reserve?

_- Ruka felt sick with all the noise. But he, himself, just can't process what's happening around him this very moment. Well, his crush and his best friend are going to make love any minute by now, so how do you expect him to react? He was freaked out, yes. But he was more freaked out with the fact that his best friend willingly accepted Mikan's offer._

_And he was more and more freaked out when a fan girl grabbed him by the collar and tried to kiss him._

_"If I can't have Natsume-sama, I'll have you instead! I won't let that Mikan have her way on you when she's done with him!" the girl  
who tried to kiss Ruka screamed right before she pulled Ruka's collar._

_"Yeah! Who knows who her next victim would be? We better make reservations or else we'll...!"_

_And with that statement, all of the desperate fan girls made a go with Ruka. They flung themselves on him and tried to hug him, kiss him... some even tried to undress him!_

_It was a total chaos._

Who knew the sweet and talented and skillful and extraordinary students of Alice Academy would react this way and would drop their dignity just to ensure themselves that they'll have someone nearly as popular and as hot as Natsume? Poor Ruka, but dear readers, I am happy to inform you that he somehow managed to escape the bloody slaughter with the aid of his pet bear.

But then on the other side of the canvas, Mikan and Natsume were sitting under the shades of their Sakura tree, while the brunette kept on pestering that they should do it immediately because she's oh sooo bubbling with excitement. Dear readers, if only you knew-and I'm sure you do since most of you have read have the Part I of this story-Natsume looked as if he had been submerged in a vinegar tank. His face had been drained of color and mind you, he kept telling himself to get a grip of himself. Yet even as he tried his best, Mikan kept on saying words she hardly even knew that meant more than it seems. Words with double or triple meaning, I mean.

_- "Ne, Natsume, let's make love already!" she whined, and Natsume paled. Here she goes again._

_"I think we should start now, while the sun's way up high. It'll be fun!" Then she stood up and grabbed his hand. "C'mon! We must get started!" she said, and he turned even more pallid._

_Natsume grumbled._

_"Let go, idiot. Who says we're going to make love?"_

_She twitched her eye brows. "You said! You, yourself, agreed to make love with me, right? It'll be so much fun, you know! It will be-"_

_"Stop it, idiot! You're making me think of improper things! Don't taint my mind with your - argh!"_

Who, in their rightful mind, would say that making love is fun in times like this? Making love-fun. Sounded pretty nasty, actually. But to hear it coming from Mikan's mouth is another story. And you know what I mean.

Desperate as Natsume was, he resolved into breaking his innocence and explaining what love truly means and how it is being taken into action. However, despite all the trouble and stutters he has suffered, Mikan remained unabashed and untroubled, as if what Natsume told her were only about the tale of two little bunnies hopping merrily through the forest.

_- Suddenly, the bell rang. Break time's finally over._

_"Oh! We should get back to class now!" she said._

_Natsume grumbled, still exasperated. "You go back. I don't feel like going there and wasting my time."_

_"Mou, Natsume! Let's go!"_

_"No."_

_She sighed. "Fine! I'll leave you here if that's what you want!" then she turned around, stomped her feet and started to walk off towards the classroom._

_Before she fully vanished on his sight, though, she turned around and shouted: "Natsume! Continue your explanation later, okay? And oh! Let's make love tomorrow instead, but I'd like to do it with my clothes on, alright? Ja!" and then she continued on skipping happily like a rabbit as if he hadn't revealed any hideous information to her._

Natsume was downright on the verge of being deranged. It seemed that, despite the fact that he told her what it meant, Mikan still didn't get it nor grasp the picture of the whole thing. But that's not the only reason why he was close to being insane that time.  
Wonder why he felt so damn frustrated, shocked and flabbergasted?

Well, he just found out that he was inlove with the girl.

He's in love with Mikan Sakura.

But then nobody knew the biggest factor why this chaos within the academy had erupted. No one knew. Everyone thought Mikan was acting and saying things intentionally, yet not a soul except Mikan herself has the knowledge as to what caused her to ask the flame caster and as to who urged her to do it.

Who is her mentor?

Of course, it's none other than the sweetest best friend there is, the purest and the kindest girl who we know is not capable even of the slightest deed of evil.

Who is she?

It's none other than...

Hotaru Imai.

And that, my dear readers, is the end of Part I and of my short recap. We should go on to the next events, because as you have told me, the story doesn't necessarily need to end there.

That afternoon, a lot of people is unusually absent in their classes. Natsume, for one, is nowhere to be seen. Mikan knew he's by the tree and she even persuaded him to come to class but then again, is Natsume ever the type attend classes? No. And the fact that he and Mikan made quite a scene in the cafeteria that lunch time is only adding up to the mounds of reason why he finds it unlikely to attend and sit there, staring at the teacher like a moron. Okay, so that's an understatement. Nobody thinks Natsume is a moron.

Aside from Natsume, Ruka Nogi, his best friend, was nowhere to be spotted either. After that ferocious escape with the bear, it is said so by certain witnesses that he has gone to the Northen Forest to hide and protect his being from the fan girls who intented to rape him. However, no one's sure if that piece of information is precise or just a made-up story. So basically, he has just gone missing.

Hotaru Imai, the master mind of this disaster, was not present as well. No one has got a clue what she's up to, and nobody seemed to dare meddle or spy on her since she could be as dangerous as the well-known T-rex dinasour. She could even be safely called as Satan's spawn, but oh well, let's not call the sweetest and kindest girl with impertinent and improper names.

Also, every fan girl in class has vanished. Gone. As to their whereabouts, no one's sure. Who knows, they might be huddled together and forming plans of revulsion.

And Mikan, despite all of this unusualness and out-of-order stuffs, seemed quite oblivious and she remained cheerful and smiling.  
However, her classmates aren't in the same mood as her.

The moment she sat on her chair, all eyes turned to stare at her, cautious and wary. Of course, Mikan is not so dense to notice this, but the problem lies in her lack of analyzing things. She merely beamed at them in return.

"I wonder w-whether Mikan-chan a-and N-N-Natsume-kun have done it," Yuu stuttered as he, Mochu, Koko, Anna, and Nonoko were huddled together in a corner. "S-She's such in a g-good mood. L-Look at h-how she's b-b-beaming at us." and he sneaked another glance at her which the brunette didn't fail to catch, but then replied with another of her bright smile, as if something really wonderful happened to her at lunch time. This made the group more suspicious.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course they have done it." Mochu's voice was cold but somehow horrified. "That slut, she really did enjoy it,  
huh? Maybe that's why Natsume-sama isn't here. He must be exhausted."

"Stop! Don't you ever call Mikan-chan like that! And I know they didn't do it! Look at Mikan-chan's innocent face! She can't have done it, and I have the faintest feeling that Mikan-chan isn't even aware of what making love meant!" Anna defended.

Nonoko looked at her. "What do you mean, Anna-chan?"

"Well," Anna started, "Do you remember the last dance when we were mere ten year olds? We told her about how dancing with a guy at the last dance is so romantic, that it will blossom love and such. But then, she just gave us a confused look which clearly stated her innocence of these things! And I mean, if Mikan isn't even aware of romantic love, how much more of making love?" and with her last words, the group submerged into their own contemplations.

"But that was almost two years ago! Obviously, she learned and acquired a couple of dangerous stuff with that amount of time!" Mochu persisted.

Nonoko twitched her eye brows. "Shut it, Mochu! Anna's right. Think straight, will you? Mikan-chan is never the type to flirt on people. And if you want to make sure, maybe we should just as Koko here as to what her thoughts are. I know she's innocent!"

They spoke as if poor Mikan had committed a crime, going on about whethere she's innocent or not; whether she's guilty of sexual harassment or not. Soon, it came to the conclusion that if something indeed happened between them, they should just get married when the time comes. Mochu greatly showed his disapproval of this. Apparently, he couldn't let his precious Natsume-sama married to a girl like Mikan. But then again, who are they to decide who marries who? It's crazy, I know.

Koko remained silent in the midst of this all. He knew Mikan's thoughts perfectly well, but when he was asked about it by Yuu, he merely shrugged and said that the brunette's protecting her mind with her nullification alice. Why did he lie?

Tsk, tsk. Wrong question. The right question is: Where would be the fun if he spilled the beans?

Oh, how Koko is enjoying this. The slow torture of the fan girls, the fuss it made, Natsume's extremely hilarious thoughts back at the cafeteria, Hotaru's silent feel of victory, Ruka's inability to speak, and most of all, little Mikan's innocent thoughts of a vast clearing with a couple of friends enjoying which, according to her, is the meaning of making love.

Of course he was shock at first when he heard Mikan's abnormal question, but gifted as he was, he was able to drift to everybody's minds and hear everything-every secret and every information.

But he has no intentions or whatsoever to tell anybody what he knows. He'll keep all the secrets in his mind nice and tight, until the beans would spill on its own accord. And when the time comes, everything would be quite spectacular, he knew it.

"...said stop it! Mikan's innocent, I bet my life on it!" Anna almost screamed. She was glaring hard at Mochu who seemd very uncaring.

The argument went on, until someone curtly barged in the classroom with a toad croaking loudly on his shoulder.

"Silence," he said coldly. He looked pretty stern and in such a bad mood.

Every student zipped their mouth shut and turned to listen to Jinno, who looked as if he might commit murder at that very moment.

"I will not greet 'good afternoon'," he started, "Because apparently, nothing good happened this day." he stared at everyone with his piercing eyes, his toad still croaking madly as if it had been forced to eat dung. "I know you are aware that something fishy happened at the cafeteria this lunch time. The side of the said place was partially in such a state which will give you the impression as if something big went toward the cafeteria straight through the wall. Witnesses say a huge brown bear did so the offense, and I was wondering, what made that bear smash and almost demolish the cafeteria?"

His eyes roamed across the room, examining student after student. Then he stopped at the sight of Hotaru Imai's vacant chair.

"Imai is absent?" he asked and there's some kind of suspicion in his tone.

Mikan stood up. "She's ill, Jinno-sensei," she lied.

"Oh, ill is she?" Jinno sneered. "That seems unlikely." Then he continued on examining each of them. A lot of people are sweating, obviously because they undoubtedly know what happened back in the cafeteria and they don't have the least intention to confide it.

"Hyuuga is not present as usual," The spectacled teacher muttered. His eyes fell to the seat behind the flame caster, which was also empty.

"And yes, Nogi is not here, too. Wonder why that is? Of course, he must be with Hyuuga, cutting classes again. But I feel that seems unlikely. Maybe," a smile with cold fury flashed across his face, "he's with his little friend, bear, strolling across the Academy grounds for a little moment of enjoyment."

Nobody uttered a word nor dared to contradict him. After all, what he said is true. Ruka's with the bear.

"Self-study today." Jinno muttered, turning towards the door. "And I expect 10 pages of essay tomorrow about what we discussed yesterday." And with that, he left the room.

As soon as he was out, everybody drew breaths of relief. Everybody's looking at Mikan like they are expecting her to say anything, which she did.

"Ten pages of essay! Mou, how am I ever going to get through it?" she began screwing her brains as she thought of a way, worrying about the essay while everyone else is worrying something much and much more worthy.

Where is Ruka Nogi now?

What will happen now to the mess they left at the cafeteria?

And most importantly, did Mikan and Natsume really made love?

They were supposed to go to their designated ability type class. Mikan, so excited at the prospect, practically dashed from the room and ran eagerly to her Special Ability types class. Along her way, Natsume saw her from the corner of his eyes and noticed that strangely ecstatic look on her face.

His heart thudded.

What could possibly make her beam so much? She looks vibrant!

Of course, she has always been enthusiastic about everything-she's like a child. But there's obviously something different. She seemed, she looked, and she certainly is determined about something.

Wait, determined?

And without warning, Mikan's words that lunch time flashed on his mind.

_- "You jerk," she snarled. "Who do you think you are? You think you can order me around? Ha! As if, Natsume. As if! Why should I listen to you? If I want to make love with Hotaru and with Tsubasa-senpai, I will make love!" she said stubbornly._

_- "Bleh! I will make love! I will make love! I will make love! I will make love! I will make love! I WILL MAKE LOVE!"_

And she also said she'd very much like to do it with that Andou.

Natsume felt a sudden struck of lightning as realization hit him.

That look on her face, that determination, it could only mean one thing.

She's planning to ask Andou to make love with her, just like she asked Natsume.

Irritation bubbled inside Natsume. Didn't he warn her about not asking anybody else about it? She's putting herself in mortal danger-a different kind of danger!

But still, she's going to ask him, oh yes, undoubtedly.

And Natsume can't let her, certainly he can't. He then sprinted off after her.

Meanwhile, as Mikan's running, she thought again of that vast clearing, and thinking that there won't be another time when she can ask his senpai again, it must better be now. Oh, she knows they'll both have fun. It only raised her excitement.

As she approached the door, she felt suddenly exhilarated. She knows her senpai would be glad when she invited him to have fun with her. With that thought in mind, she wretched the door open and beamed at everyone.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she called enthusiastically.

Tsubasa looked up, smiling. "Yes? You looked quite excited, Mikan."

Mikan beamed even more as she hoisted her voice. "Tsubasa-senpai! Make love with me!"

Gasps.

Gasps.

Gasps.

The whole scene was suddenly drained of color as something like a vase clattered to the cold floor.

Certainly, the scene is pretty much familiar except for the fact that behind the brunette, Natsume looked as if he could commit murder right on the spot.

**-x-**

to be continued...

**-x-**

**A/N:** How was it? Hmm, disappointed? Well, I guess whatever you feel, you should tell me by reviews. It'll be great, you know! Hope you liked it though, despite the dullness. So yeah, this is the sequel.

Thanks for reading!

Review lots please!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	2. Idiocy V

_-X-_

**How Far Can Idiocy Go? Part II**

by: Sorrowful Princess

Genre: Humour/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

_-X-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not have as much geniosity as Higuchi Tachibana has. But I'll do my best to satisfy the readers.

_-X-_

The place that was once full of laughter and mocking stunts suddenly turned so silent it's as if someone had just died. The guy who always makes golden sparks float in the air and who was standing over a table to show off suddenly toppled over and landed on the floor. The girl who can travel through mirrors gagged and dropped everything she's holding, including her precious reflectioners and a small flowery vase. The weird kid who always says ridiculous puns had his jaw dropping to the floor as a fly zoomed right into his open mouth and yet no one had noticed.

Misaki's eyes were bulging out from their sockets, and Tsubasa Andou's face was so white you'd think his blood had been pumped out of his system.

Everyone was looking dumbstruck at the brunette who was smiling like a complete idiot by the door.

All was silent. And it was Misaki's voice that broke it first.

"Why, Mikan, that joke was funny!" Misaki forced herself to laugh and her voice went a little higher than intended.

Then everyone followed and laughed too, thinking that Mikan really did just joke. Tsubasa was the last one to get back to his senses and when he noticed everyone's laughing, he laughed as well, though a little awkward.

"Haha Mikan, that was brilliant! For a second, I thought you'd gone mad!" Misaki continued to laugh.

Everybody cackled yet again. Tsubasa forced a laugh which sounded more of choking.

"Really, Mikan, you're getting good at making jokes, but next time don't joke someone about that! It's creepy!" Tsubasa said, still having that choking sound.

The brunette looked thoroughly confused. Creepy, he said? What's creepy about making love? They must have misunderstood her, yes that must be it. After all, she's not at all joking.

"I mean it!" said Mikan suddenly, causing for the laughter to die away. She looked at Tsubasa intently, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "I mean it, Tsubasa-senpai! I want to make love with you! And it's not at all creepy, you know! It's absolutely fun!"

Tsubasa's lips suddenly turned white with Mikan's statement. He looked at her, eyes bewildered.

"W-What are you saying, Mikan?" he stammered.

Mikan gleamed. "I said I want us to make love!"

The shadow manipulator felt as if something big was stuck on his throat. He forced it down by gulping ever so loudly.

Mikan said she wanted to make love.

Make love.

Make love.

Make love.

She wanted to have freaking -toot!- with her senpai! Looking thoroughly at Mikan, it was then that they realized Mikan was serious.

So damn serious.

-x-

Tsubasa

-x-

It's nice being here in the Special Ability Class again. Really, our once a week meeting isn't enough. I always crave for more. But actually, it was the company of my friends that I like the most. Though everyone calls us weirdoes, I am proud to say we are the kindest and most considerate class there is. For one, we have the friendliest and most approachable teacher.

Everyone's having fun as usual. Golden sparks are floating everywhere, laughter and jokes are booming through the whole place.  
We have free time again. Noda-sensei is in one of his time trips, you see.

I roamed my eyes around. Hm? So Mikan isn't here yet, is she? Late again, probably. Oh well, she'll be here in a minute. I know it.

And just right after I thought that, I heard running footsteps, then the door suddenly opened with a loud bang.

Mikan was by the door, smiling radiantly, as a shadow moved from behind her. Hey, wait. Shadow?

I focused my eyes behind her and saw the black cat, Natsume Hyuuga, panting. He must've run too. And just as he opened his mouth to call the brunette, Mikan greeted me.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she looked so happy. I wonder why?

I smiled at her. "Yes? You look quite excited, Mikan."

She beamed even more. "Tsubasa-senpai! Make love with me!"

...

...

...

What -

W-WHAT DID SHE SAY? Did she just ask me to make love with her? Did she just ask me to have sex with her? As in have SEX?

Oh God, this can't be! I mean, she's too young! If I agreed, I'll be sued of child abuse or even rape!

Hey wait, what the hell am I thinking? Maybe she didn't mean it! I mean, hell, she looks so innocent. And I trust Mikan-chan isn't that kind of girl. But still! Asking me that kind of question with that look on her face! It's... It's...!

Everything was so silent. I heard something like a vase broke, or was that only my imagination?

No one dared to talk. After all, the question was too shocking.

_'Tsubasa-senpai! Make love with me!'_

I would have preferred it if she had asked me to eat an evil turd instead. It would be much more bearable. But no, she asked me to have sex! I mean, how am I supposed to react with that?

"Why, Mikan, that joke was funny!" Misaki's strained and forced voice followed by an unconvincing laugh rang in my ears.

Then everybody laughed too, and I had no choice but to laugh with them. Maybe, Mikan was really joking. No. I know she's really joking! She's a hundred percent joking! She SHOULD be joking!

"Haha Mikan, that was brilliant! For a second, I thought you'd gone mad!"

Yeah, I thought so too. I thought she became a pervert or something. But that can't possibly happen. I forced out a laugh.

"Really, Mikan, you're getting good at making jokes, but next time don't joke someone about that! It's creepy!" I tried to chuckle, though in reality, that wasn't such a good joke. It was really creepy.

But Mikan's smile slightly wavered. She looked kind of...affronted? She looked as if we had understood her. Why so?

"I mean it!" she said suddenly, causing for the laughter to die away. She looked at me intently, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.  
"I mean it, Tsubasa-senpai! I want to make love with you! And it's not at all creepy, you know! It's absolutely fun!"

My lips suddenly felt so dry. What does she mean she meant it? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? And fun? Sex is fun? I mean, sure, sex is fun at times but-no! What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't think things like this, I'll burn in hell! Despite my mental war, I looked at her and I couldn't deny the fact that I'm quite bewildered.

"W-What are you saying, Mikan?" I stammered.

She beamed yet again, like what she's about to say is the greatest and most exciting thing of all. It almost freaked me out. "I said I want us to make love!"

A thick and big lump got stuck in my throat and I gulped to force it down. I saw her eyes, and from that point on, I learned she is really serious. She really wants to make love with me.

Make love.

Make love.

Make love.

Grandma of Zeus, what am I supposed to say? Or do? The poor girl wants to have -toot!- with me!

Oh gosh, Mikan, whatever happened to you?

Is this the effect of puberty to her?

Oh my, puberty is scary after all!

Suddenly, a murderous looking Natsume entered the scene. His hands were on his pockets, but his eyes were blazing. He looked as if he'd bite my head off. Then he turned to glare at Mikan.

When Mikan saw him, she beamed. "Oh Natsume! I didn't know you're here! You decided to pay a visit in our class?" she asked.

It was a pretty normal question, but the answer she got and we all heard from him was something I never dreamed he would dare say.

"Who says you can make love to anyone other than me?" Natsume Hyuuga asked, his voice venomous.

What in the freaking world did he just say? 'Other than me, he said'? _'Other than ME'_? Did he mean Mikan can only make love with him?

I felt like something had struck me hard on my head. My vision swirled. I grew dizzy.

I expected Mikan would tell Natsume off, but to my utter disbelief, she grinned at him and said:

"Well, I can make love to anyone I want, can't I? I told you I'd like to make love with Hotaru and Tsubasa-senpai."

The black cat glared at her. "I told you not to ask anyone else, didn't I? Especially that freak Andou?" he cast me an annoyed look.

Mikan's brows twitched. "And I told you you can't order me around, Natsume. So what if I asked Tsubasa-senpai?" she shot at him.

A very annoying smirk flashed on Natsume's face. "You asked me first," he said.

Gasps.

Gasps.

Gasps.

WHAT THE HELL! Mikan asked Natsume to have sex too? And she asked him first?

"Yeah I did." I heard Mikan say.

"And you told me you'd like to do it in an open area, under the sun," Natsume said, a smirk still playing at his lips. "I agreed."

My eyes practically slipped out from its sockets and I felt my jaw dropped. Cold sweat trickled from my forehead.

OPEN AREA?

UNDER THE S-SUN?

Oh God, dirty and nasty thoughts, be gone! I don't wanna think about it! Why in the freaking world would Mikan want to make love in an open area? And under the sun? They plan to actually do it at day time?

"Yeah I know!" Mikan happily said. "I didn't forget it, you know! We'll still make love tomorrow, but I just thought I'd ask Tsubasa-senpai now so that we can make love on the next day! I mean, we all can't make love at the same day, can we? It'll be too exhausting!"

Gasps.

Gasps.

Gasps.

E-EXHAUSTING?

Of course it'll be exhausting! Shit. That Mikan, it seemed she really knew what she's saying! Suddenly, I began to see her in a different light. The light obviously shouted the word 'danger'.

She turned to me, her eyes glinting. "So, Tsubasa-senpai, can we make love the next day?" she asked.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't force the voice out. I'd gone totally mute, I think. I simply stared at her. It was Natsume who answered her.

"Idiot, I told you not to ask him!" he growled.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "Bleh! Why should I listen to you, you meanie Natsume? Anyone deserves my company! ANYONE can make love with me if they want!" she stubbornly said.

Gasps.

Gasps.

Gasps.

Double shit.

She said anyone can make love with her! Holy crow, this is turning crazy! Is this really the side-effect of puberty?

Suddenly, Natsume grabbed Mikan's sleeve and started dragging her towards the exit.

"Hey! Let go of me, Natsume!"

"Shut up," Natsume growled. "You won't ask anyone else because I said so. You won't need anyone else, anyway-" then he threw me an irksome look, "-because I'll give you joy."

Then he continued on dragging the whining Mikan away from us, while we remained as still as statue.

I glared at him. That pervert, what did he mean he'll give her JOY?

I won't let him violate her! Never!

But still, as I look after Mikan and the one dragging her, I suddenly felt sooo freaked out. I'm having goosebumps. Of course, I'm not the only one who feels that way. After all, it's not everyday Mikan asks someone to make love.

Make love.

Make love.

Make love.

Oh Lord, puberty can be really horrifying! Those naughty hormones, I know it's their fault! Goodness, what happened to innocent  
Mikan Sakura? What the hell just happened to her?

Damn.

-x-

Natsume

-x-

"Tsubasa-senpai! Make love with me!"

Anger and irritation boiled up inside me like hot molten lava. My vision got a little darker, and all I could see now was the stunned faces of these stupid Special Ability types students, all gaping like morons. The only person who actually has the guts to smile in this situation is this nutty panty-girl named Mikan Sakura.

That idiot. I told her not to ask the freak! She never listens to me.

I watched with a scowl plastered on my face as the scene unfolds before me. Obviously they were all astounded with what the idiot had said. I remember very well the time when she had asked the same stupid question at me. She says she wanted to make love with me. Damn, was I shocked. I thought she had gone mad-which is true in a sense-and out of her mind. I mean, who in their right mind would ask me to make love with her in front of everyone? Of course, the fan girls were out of the window. God knows they're willing to kill for such trivial things.

What I'm actually saying is: I never expected nor dreamed the panty girl would say something like that. Sure, she's an idiot, but I never thought her idiocy would go that far.

And must I say, REALLY far.

It was sooo far I couldn't almost reach her. She was just impossible.

Yeah, she's a moron.

She's stupid.

She's the best idiot of the century.

Yet I lov-

What the fuck. I almost thought of the impossible and cursed and unforgivable words!

Hey, I'm not trying to deny anything! I just thought it's kind of rubbish! So why am I angry? Yeah, I'm angry because she asked that shadow-freak. It's not like I'm jealous. Far from. It's just that her idiocy annoys me very much.

It annoys me so much and it eventually made me angry. Yeah, that's it.

She asked me first, so why was she asking anyone else?

Not like I own her or anything, I just thought that the freak must be having a mental battle of insanity right now just like what I experienced when she told me to make love with her.

I pity the freak. But that doesn't mean he doesn't annoy me.

I heard a few forced laughter and exchange of words but my brain couldn't quite comprehend them.

I decided to enter the scene. Since the idiot and the freak annoyed me so much, I'll annoy the hell out of them, too. So how will I do it?

That's quite easy.

And so, I stepped onto the spot light and threw my starting blow: "Who says you can make love to anyone other than me?"

It was meant to tease her as much as everyone else, but once the words were out, my irritation reached its peak point and whatever I said or did after those words were not well thought of.

It was when I dragged her out of that cursed room that I was able to somehow have a clear mind. I realized what I did earlier, telling them that the idiot and I are supposed to make love and that she asked me first... their priceless reaction about that little peace of information gave me a wicked feel of triumph and satisfaction. Especially when I saw the freak's ghostly pale face when I said I'll give the panty-girl joy. He obviously got my meaning.

I'm still dragging the moron through the corridor, and she was whining so loudly that I feel as if my eardrums would bleed any minute by now.

"...said let go of me! I want to go to Tsubasa-senpai! I haven't heard his answer yet!" Polka screamed.

"Shut your mouth." I growled.

As expected, this sentence only made her scream more loudly.

"YOU shut your mouth!" she shouted. "Why did you have to drag me away, anyway? What if he agreed? What if he also wanted to make love with me? Let me go back, Natsume! I want to hear his answer!"

Images of Polka and the freak doing you-know-what flashed in my mind and it's not at all nice. An unexplainable feeling surged inside me.

I gritted my teeth. "I said shut up!"

"Let me go back, Natsume! Let me go! I want to make love with Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Making love is sex, you idiot!" I blurted out without thinking and I soon regretted what I said.

She looked at me with a perplexed expression and asked in a small, innocent voice, "Sex?"

Fuck. Now I told her the key word. Obviously, she doesn't know of it, but knowing her, she'll probably search all the mountains and seek all the deepest waters of the world just to find out what it means.

Shit. I'm such a damn genius.

Now what?

"Let me go back, Natsume! Let me go! I want to make love with Tsubasa-senpai!"

With a sharp turn, Natsume glared at her and almost shouted, "Making love is sex, you idiot!"

The brunette looked at him, perplexed.

"Sex?" she asked in a small, innocent voice.

Natsume's face slowly turned blue. Obviously, he had said the least thing he wanted to say to her. He was at a loss for words.

"Sex?" Mikan repeated, still having that innocent look on her face.

Natsume stared at her for a few moments, and without a word, he let go of her as he turned his back on her and started walking away.

Mikan, who is thoroughly confused, practically called out to the flame caster.

"Hey, Natsume! Where do you think you're going?"

But she received no answer from him. Soon, he was no longer in sight and he had left her with something to wonder about. Mikan stared at the direction where he had left and asked herself:

_Sex?_

_What is sex?_

**-x-**

to be continued ...

**-x-**

**A/N:** So there's the second chapter! Uh, hey, do you think I'm kind of, you know, stepping on the line? I mean, this story's getting bolder haha but what can I do? It's supposed to happen. I don't want Mikan to not know the word 'sex' in this story. Anyways, as you have noticed, there are A LOT of grammatical errors there. Guess why? Yeah, I've rushed things up. You see, I chose to write this even though I have a research paper, an article, a book report, reports for other two subjects, an interpretative dance and more things to worry about. Most of the things I mentioned there are to be passed tomorrow. Yep, tomorrow! It's killing me... Deadlines could really be the end of me haha! Gosh there's just so much to do. But then I thought of you guys who are waiting for the next release of this story so... here it was! I hope the story isn't trashy despite the inability of my brain to give me the right words for the reactions I pictured.

I just hope you liked it. After all, this story is all for you! Of course, you know what to do now that you've read the second chapter. Well, what else is there? Reviews, of course! Please please please tell me what you feel about it! I will really appreciate it! May it be a criticism or not, I'll be happy!

Maybe the next chapter would be the last. I told you, I don't want to prolong this because it'll not turn out that good.

Well then, now that all has been said, I think I should say good bye for now!

I should get some sleep really. I look like a zombie now hahaha just joking. But I'm almost near being a zombie. But I can't sleep yet (sighs). I have to finish what I have to finish. Ugh. College works-they're really robbing the energy off of me.

Thank you for reading my story and my rantings.

Lovelots,

_-Eurice-_

PS: Thanks for all of the reviews you submitted on my previous chapter!


	3. Idiocy VI

_-X-_

**How Far Can Idiocy Go? Part II**

by: Sorrowful Princess

Genre: Humour/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

_-X-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not have as much geniosity as Higuchi Tachibana has. But I'll do my best to satisfy the readers.

_-X-_

The brunette spent the rest of the day and the next day trying to find out what sex means, her scheduled appointment with Natsume to make love all but forgotten. She looked over everything she could think of; dictionaries, encyclopedias, and science books such as biology and general science, not to mention she tried looking for its meaning on the glossary of a Math book. Also, she went over to the library and checked out every section that she thought has got something to do with it. She never went to her friends to ask them. After all, everyone seemed busy and her beloved and trusty best friend is still nowhere to be found. And so she decided to figure everything out all by herself. In the end, all she could find out about sex were these following words:

**Gender.**

**Sex organs.**

**Gametes.**

**Egg cells.**

**Sperm cells.**

**Reproduction.**

**Fertilization.**

**And zygote**.

Those words only made it more difficult for her. I mean, what the hell are these gametes? What is a zygote? Is that a food usually found in picnics or what?

So what she did was look for the meaning of the words above.

**Gender** - pertains to being a male or female; masculine, feminine, neuter.

**Sex organs** - organs responsible for reproduction.

**Gametes** - sex organs.

**Egg cells** - female sex cells.

**Sperm cells** - male sex cells.

**Reproduction** - the production of offspring.

**Fertilization** - fertilizer?

**Zygote** - fertilized egg.

Mikan scratched her head. What the hell are these words? Sure, she understands gender. But if sex is gender, what is Natsume's reason to be so annoyed whenever Mikan asks someone to make love or better yet, have sex with her? Confused, Mikan tried to rephrase the way she asked Natsume in her head.

_"Ne, Natsume, can we make love?"_

If sex is gender, the question would be:

_"Ne, Natsume, can we gender?" or "Can we have gender?"_

But they already have a gender!

Mikan frowned. It seemed unlikely that sex is gender. So now what?

She couldn't understand sex organs, gametes, egg cells, sperm cells, reproduction, and zygote very much. But fertilization? Why, she often hears it! Especially when her grandpa's in the yard, taking care of the plants.

Fertilization. Of course it's got something to do with fertilizer!

But why would sex be a fertilizer?

_"Tsubasa-senpai! Make fertilizer with me!"_

Hmm, that wasn't so bad. But why fertilizer? It seems very unlikely too.

Mikan sighed. Now what? She couldn't understand a thing! What is sex? Is making love really sex? But making love is something wonderful! It's far from these gender and fertilizer thing! Was Natsume just making fun of her? Was he just trying to make her confused?

And what about all these egg cells and spermy and zygote? So there's an egg involved. But what kind of egg? Boiled? Sunny-side up? Scrambled? Salted? Those were the only things she could think of whenever egg's being mentioned! What is that spermy? Is it related to permy? Maybe it's some kind of seaweed...

Ugh. Mikan's having quite a difficult time. And there's also the matter of offspring... she often hears it from her grandpa, saying that birds always have cute off springs... what are they, anyway?

_Sex, sex, sex..._

_Sex, sex, sex..._

The word was haunting her like a soul that couldn't find peace on earth. It was haunting her like she killed someone. Moreover, the word bounces in her head like an annoying rubber ball that couldn't get settled for once. She scratched her head again as question marks popped above her head.

_Really, what is sex?_

**-x-**

Natsume spent most of the time sulking over his little idiocy of telling the brunette the keyword. He knows her very well, and he knows that as he dwelled upon his little mistake, the brunette must be all over the place, trying to find out what the damn word means. She's maybe even asking people, "Ne, do you know what sex is?"

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered under his breath as he flexed his muscles in annoyance. It was his fault why the brunnette learned that word.

"Yeah, but she provoked me to say it. Stupid nuisance..." Natsume kept muttering to himself. Yes, he was talking to himself. When he realized this though, he grew more annoyed and muttered something like 'It's her fault I'm going insane...'

He kept walking. He does not have any idea to where his feet were taking him, but he doesn't care anyway. Early that morning, Mochu told him that Mikan Sakura was always in the library, seemingly trying to find out something by herself. By the looks of it, Mochu went on, she's not having much luck. Anyway, he thought of personally confronting the brunette about it rather than she'd learn it from someone else, but what would he say to her? That sex is meant to make babies? And what would Mikan Sakura say? Oh, he knows very well what she would say or rather... ask. Of course, she would inquire:

_'How do you make babies, Natsume?'_

And she would surely ask that with a very innocent look plastered on her face.

Ugh. He can't take that. How was he supposed to explain it, anyway? Step by step? Huh. That was ridiculous. The last time he tried to explain it by saying couples do it naked, Mikan Sakura just told him that they'll do it with clothes instead. Can you believe that?  
Doing sex with clothes on? Also, he was pretty sure that if he indeed tried to explain how babies were made in a very much detailed way, Mikan Sakura might think of him as the supreme pervert of the century. And that's not a very good thing, is it?

"Tch," the flame caster grunted.

Koko knew his thoughts very well. And he knew Natsume was having a mental battle whether to tell her everything about 'it' or not.  
So what he did was suggest the most ridiculous solution to all his problems.

"Why don't you just let her watch some pornographic videos? I'm sure she'll get it once she sees what real sex means," Koko said with his annoying smile forever carved on his face. The next thing he knew though, his hair's on fire and Natsume was already leaving with a very annoyed expression.

That was the reason why he's wandering alone now. Because he doesn't want to deal with Koko's nosy alice.

And where's his best friend in times like this?

Just as his blonde best friend flashed his mind, he realized that he was now in the heart of the Northen forest. His feet had carried him all the way here. But that wasn't the reason why he stopped dead on his tracks. No. It was the fact that just ahead of him, a cave took place. And guess what he saw in there?

Yes, he saw his best friend. Together with the bear. But why here? And why in a cave?

Natsume walked up to him. When Ruka saw him, his face lit up, but then faltered. Natsume knew why he looked so down.

"Nothing happened between us," the flame caster said even before Ruka could open his mouth, and Ruka understood. Natsume and  
Mikan didn't make love. He was relieved.

Natsume sat beside him and looked at his best friend. He looked hideous. He got these dark circles under his eyes and his lips were all dry. A few small leaves rested on his head and on his shoulders. He looked wild-as if he belonged to the jungle.

He has to ask.

"What happened to you, Ruka?"

"Well," Ruka croaked. "After you left the cafeteria together with Sakura-san, all of the fan girls went bersek and tried to harass me. No, rape me even," he shivered as he thought of the creepy experience he had, "I thought I'd never get to see the daylights again. But then my friend bear rescued me and we hid here. Every now and then though, fan girls patrol here to check if I'm here or not. They're looking for me. Thank God they haven't found me yet."

So that's why the fan girls were absent. They were hunting for him.

"You could just ask your animals to teach them a lesson," Natsume pointed out.

Ruka nodded. "Yeah, I know. But no matter how annoying and desperate they are, they're still girls. I can't hurt girls." he replied.

Natsume sighed. "You're too gentle, Ruka."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence in which the wind blew a little too hard.

"So..." Ruka started awkwardly, but Natsume knew where he's coming from so he spared his friend the difficulty of actually asking the question.

"That idiot didn't really know what the stupid making love means. She just asked me that, thinking that we would just eat gigantic howalons in the middle of a clearing."

Ruka couldn't help it, so he chuckled. The thought of making love and eating howalons just don't match. That's Mikan Sakura for you. The flame caster rolled his eyes, "Really stupid. And then she went to that shadow freak to ask him the same question. I'm telling you, that idiot's idiocy can be really annoying; to the point that I told her that making love is sex."

That's when Ruka paled. "You told her?" he squeaked, horrified at the thought.

"Tch. She provoked me."

"Does she know?"

Natsume snorted. "Of course not. But she's trying to know."

"Now that's a problem. We know she can be very persistent if she wants to."

"..."

Yes, Mikan Sakura can be very persistent.

**-x-**

"Mou!" Mikan whined, exasperated. She still couldn't understand a thing.

Here she was, in the library, with a tall pile of books regarding sex on top of her desks. The librarian kept throwing weird glances in her way, scrunching her nose in suspicion. I mean, what was a twelve year old girl doing in the library with all those books about sex? Was she a maniac or what?

The librarian felt deeply horrified. The creeps were getting into her! Youth these days are so liberated, she noted.

Mikan messed up her hair by her hand, frustrated. These books weren't saying anything useful to her. The same words surfaced-fertilization, zygote, sperm cells, egg cells... Ugh! She was sick of it, oh yes she was. And where the heck is her best friend? If only she was here, she could just ask her. But no, she must do this the hard way.

The brunette skimmed through the same paragraph at the same page of a very thick and old-looking book.

_'Human beings must reproduce to make their existence constant. To ensure it, sex must take place. The sperm cell of the male should penetrate one egg from the female in order to form a zygote-or the fertilized egg. Once the egg was fertilized, the development of a new being begins and the cycle goes on.'_

Mikan slammed the book shut. What cycle was the damn thing talking about?

She frowned. She was getting nowhere. But she must find out what it means, no matter what.

Just then, a brilliant idea popped in her head. Why didn't she think of it earlier? Of course, her trusty and favorite teacher could help her! Much better than these books!

Mikan hastily shoved all the books back to their shelves and ran from the library. She knew she'll finally have the answer. She must waste no time. And so she ran... and ran... to where...

...the faculty room was located.

Once she reached it, she opened the door with a nice smile. Everyone seemed busy. All the teachers were present, doing their own thing. She quickly spotted her favorite teacher, reading something from a paper. She didn't hesitate. Bowing her good morning to each teacher she passed by, she walked up to him and tugged at his shirt like a kid.

When Narumi saw her, he smiled warmly. "Yes, Mikan?" he asked sweetly.

Mikan's eyes glinted. She's going to know what that word means. She knows she's doing the right thing.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Hm?"

"What is sex?"

Gasps.

Gasps.

Gasps.

All heads suddenly snapped towards her. Jinno, who was working on a very hard thesis about mutating frogs practically spat out all the coffee he had in his mouth and stained his paper works.

Narumi paled.

Everybody in the faculty room had the same question bouncing on their heads:

Why.

The.

Hell.

Is.

She.

Asking.

About.

Sex?

Their guesses were enough to make them faint.

**-X-**

to be continued...

**-X-**

**A/N**: 'sup people? Here's the third chapter. I know I said it would be the last, but it turned out that it has to have a fourth chapter after all. Well, does that make you happy or not? Yeah, so this chapter was shorter compared to the previous ones. Anyways, I wrote this with a very bad headache, so I'm not sure if it's good enough. Tell me if it wasn't funny. Or if it was indeed funny. Tell me everything. Yeah you know how. Just review! I love reviews! The more the reviews, the faster I'll update, I promise!

I'm getting addicted to Luna. Hey, not Luna of GA alright? You know how much I hate her (but in her past she's nice so I don't hate her that MUCH anymore). It's an online game, I know you know it. It's just soo cute. I love playing it, though I only get to play it once a week. .

I'm still drowned by college works. Ugh, can't breathe.

Thanks for reading! Review alright?

Lots of love,

_-Eurice-_


	4. Idiocy VII

**A/N:** Hi! It's been ages since I last updated this story. Almost two years ago? Yeah. I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. That's if.. you're waiting. I keep thinking that maybe you have already forgotten about me and my stories. But I still receive much love from some readers, sending me PMs and reviewing on my stories, telling me to update and to get my inspiration back. THANK YOU, guys. This is the last chapter, do tell me if I lost the magic of making you laugh. You'll notice that my writing style has changed a little, but I hope you don't mind. Happy reading! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but this crazy idea is mine.

**-x-**

**How Far Can Idiocy Go? Part II**

_by: Euri Scribbles_

**-x-**

The world literally stopped for all the faculty members. It was as if they were rendered incapable of movement and speech. Mikan wondered why her words had this much impact on her teachers, but didn't give it much thought. She looked expectantly at her favorite homeroom teacher and smiled so big.

Narumi recovered a little faster than the rest of his co-teachers. He returned the smile and said in a sing-song voice, "Why are you asking about sex, Mikan-chan? That subject is a bit... unsuitable for you right now."

"Eh? But why?" Mikan pouted. "How could it be unsuitable for me?"

"It's mostly because of your age. And it's kind of dangerous for you." Narumi said, still smiling.

Mikan's face turned indignant. "I don't think so, Narumi-sensei! Since when did making love have an age restriction? It's for everybody!" And then her eyes shone with brillance and her voice became dreamy, "It's the act of expressing your love towards someone. It's considered to be the highest kind of interaction you could do with your beloved."

"Err.. Mikan-chan, where did you get that?" Narumi asked.

"I read it from a magazine!" the brunette happily replied. "I already asked Hotaru to make love with me, but she told me to ask Natsume first. Anyway, I'm inviting you to join me and Natsume in our love-making, Narumi-sensei! Wouldn't it be fun?"

All the color in their faces got washed away the moment they heard these words. Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, said she would make love with Natsume and that she wanted Narumi-the-gay-whatever to join them.

Mikan Sakura. Sex. Natsume Hyuuga. Assist: Narumi.

Images flooded their mind-images they'd rather not see because it was VERY unacceptable. Their stomach churned. Narumi's face was turning blue, he forgot to breathe. He sucked in all the air around him and exhaled like a raging horse. Then, with all his strength, he smiled sweetly and said, "Mikan-chan, I think.. that's a wonderful idea."

Jinno-sensei was so shocked that he forgot he was a teacher with manners. "HOLY CRAP." He spluttered.

**-x- Jinno-sensei -x-**

I was having a nice day and then all of a sudden I was faced with a nightmare. Mikan Sakura barged in here, asking about sex, and now she was driving me nuts! She caused me to spat coffee all over my masterpiece. Damn. So she was curious about sex. That was alright. But to make love with Natsume and Narumi, hell, that was way overboard! She didn't know what she was talking about, this brat. And look at this stupid Narumi, saying that Sakura's idea was wonderful. What a pervert!

God, I felt like puking a million times.

I couldn't help swearing. I looked at the other teachers and they were speechless, probably contemplating in their minds too. I got to make an action, this silly brat should be stopped spreading world chaos! And I should stop Narumi from taking advantage of... Natsume.

Yes, Natsume. We all knew he's nuts about him and our co-teacher Misaki.

"Narumi, you pervert!" I exclaimed. I could feel the veins popping on my head. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU AGREEING TO?"

Narumi looked at me skeptically, "Why are you so angry, Jinno-sensei? Don't get too worked up, I'm not finished talking to Mikan-chan yet." then he looked down at the no-star brat and went sweet and flowery. "As I said, Mikan-chan, it's a wonderful idea. BUT you shouldn't make love just yet."

Oh, so he was going to explain it. Very good. Or so I thought, because his next words were..

"You should bleed first."

I felt like pulling all my hair until I get bald.

**-x-**

Mikan didn't get it. Bleed? Like, should she offer some blood first and perform a ritual? She looked at her teacher's kind face and asked shamelessly, "Bleed? You mean cut myself? Where?"

Narumi chuckled. "Oh, you don't need to cut yourself, dear. You just have to wait for a few more years. Your.. secret weapon will bleed on its own and then you're going to grow into a beautiful lady."

"Secret weapon? What is that?" The brunette asked, confused.

Narumi didn't know how to answer this one. "Just... a private part of your body. Oh, I know! It's your flower!"

There were murmurs around the room. Jinno-sensei gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way this was turning out. Flower was way too obvious! He looked at Mikan and saw she was frowning.

"My flower? But that's my..." then she looked horrified. "You mean my flower would bleed? OUCH."

Narumi gave her a comforting smile. "Well, it's called menstruation and if you started bleeding every month, it means you could get pregnant. It happens to every girl."

Mikan was so shocked that she missed the pregnant part. If it happened to every girl, did that mean Hotaru would bleed too? And Misaki-senpai? Also Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan? What would she do if she started bleeding down there? Would it hurt so much? Was there a way to stop this curse? Could she save her friends from this suffering? If she bled so much, would she..?

"Err, Mikan-chan?" Narumi hesitantly called, seeing how the brunette froze. "Don't worry about it for now..."

And to everyone's surprise, Mikan shouted. "SENSEI! WHAT DO I DO? OH MY GOD, I DON'T WANT TO BLEED. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She ran around the faculty room, clutching her hair, screaming and wailing while repeatedly saying the words 'I don't want to die'.

The other teachers called her name many times to get her attention, to calm her down, but she wasn't listening. She went over to the far corner of the room and started crying so loud, her tears falling like two gigantic waterfalls.

"Hotaru would die too, and Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. We would all die from bleeding so much!" She kept talking to herself. "A curse! We're doomed!"

Everybody around her was stunned. Menstruation must be really a shock for her. But why was she talking about dying? If not for the sensitive situation, Jinno-sensei would have used his alice on her right now. But he took pity on her stupidity, though he was really annoyed by all her crying and wailing.

"Stop crying, Sakura! Nobody said anything about dying!" Jinno-sensei exclaimed, exasperated.

Mikan Sakura looked at him with frightened eyes. "Jin-jin," she sniffed. "What if we bled so much? What if we lost blood? Why does it happen to every girl? Who cast this curse upon us?"

Jinno shot Narumi a this-is-your-fault look. Then he turned to the brunette and said, "You won't lose too much blood. Menstruation is part of growing up..." he stopped, irritated. "Why do I have to talk about this kind of stuff? You tell her about this, Narumi! You started it!"

"I didn't start this...!" Narumi quivered upon the look Jinno gave him. "Err, okay." He walked to the little spot where Mikan was. "Don't cry, Mikan-chan. As Jinno-sensei said, you won't lose too much blood. You and your friends won't die from menstruation. It's part of growing up. It's necessary."

"Is that true?" Mikan sniffed again. "We really won't die? But it sounds really scary."

Narumi smiled. "It's scary at first but you'll get used to it."

"Will it hurt?" Mikan asked in a small voice.

"Hmm.. Maybe just a little." Narumi answered. "I really don't know how much it hurts, Mikan-chan. I haven't experienced it, though _I_ don't mind having menstr-" he caught himself and forced a silly laugh. His co-teachers were looking at him like he was a freak or something. He gave himself away, he knew it. "I said nothing, HAHA. I just got carried away. So, back to what I'm saying. There's no need to cry, Mikan-chan. It's perfectly normal." Then he reached for the brunette and hugged her.

Mikan felt comforted. She took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right, Narumi-sense. I shouldn't cry."

Narumi nodded encouragingly. They broke the hug. There was a moment of silence and then Mikan scratched her head.

"I still don't get it," she said. "So I can't make love without bleeding first? And you still haven't answered my question, Narumi-sensei. What is sex?"

They couldn't believe their ears. She was still asking about sex! One moment she was crying about menstruation and the next she was painfully curious again. Boy, did she recover fast.

Narumi didn't expect this. He was having a hard time but he didn't dare show it. "Well, sex is... the key to make babies."

Mikan's eyes sparkled. "Oooh! Babies! I LOVE BABIES. So Hotaru and I can make babies?"

Narumi face-palmed on his mind. "Err, no, Mikan-chan. You see, babies can only be made by a boy and a girl. Since you and Hotaru are both girls, you won't be able to make babies. Though you can still-"

"NARUMI!" Misaki warned. He knew Narumi was about to slip. There were still lots of things girls could do...

"Oh, right." Narumi said, laughing nervously.

Mikan didn't miss that warning exchange so she asked, "Though we can still what, Narumi-sensei?"

Narumi racked his brains for a safe answer. "You can still be really great best friends even without a baby, right?"

Mikan bought it. "Oh, I see! I remember Natsume saying that you can't make love to someone who has the same gender as you. So Hotaru and I can't make love. That's sad.. But Natsume and I can?"

There was an evil glint in Narumi's eyes. "Of course, you can make love with Natsume. But-" He wasn't able to finish because Mikan was already thanking him.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei! I know what sex is now!" And then she ran out of the room, looking so excited.

The faculty members all looked at each other in horror. Mikan's expression clearly stated that she didn't understand sex at all. Narumi continued the words that should have been said in order to make things right, saying it to the wind because the brunette was no longer there to listen.

"But you should become his girlfriend first and get married. You shouldn't think about having sex with him just yet, Mikan-chan. There's plenty of time..."

Suddenly, he was being electrified.

"IDIOT!" Jinno-sensei shouted.

They could all tell that it was going to be a disaster.

**-x-**

Mikan dashed towards his best friend's room, but there was no sign of the ice princess there. She went to the laboratory instead. Pinned on the front metal door was a sticky note with the words, "Looking for me, baka? I'm at Central Park." Without a moment's hesitation, she looked for a bus and jumped in. She would tell Hotaru everything she learned today. She was still a little confused, but that didn't matter. She was able to put the pieces together.

The magazine said that making love was the ultimate way of showing affection. Natsume said she couldn't make love with the same gender and it had to be done naked... She remembered that Natsume tried to explain some more to her, but he was stuttering and her mind was floating elsewhere so she wasn't able to get much of it. If she remembered it right, he said something about kissing and getting married. Wait, Narumi-sensei said she should bleed first. Did Narumi-sensei mention the word pregnant? Or was it just her imagination? And there was the thing about babies... Mikan's face was lined so hard in concentration.

WAIT.

Affection.

Only a boy and a girl could do it. A couple.

The girl should bleed first. Menstruation.

Kiss.

Naked.

Pregnant.

Baby.

Mikan's face got so white as realization dawned upon her. Making love is sex. Sex is... She was having a problem with breathing. She stood up so abruptly that everybody on the bus looked at her, but she didn't notice that. She was too absorbed with her thoughts until she couldn't keep them in her head anymore.

"OH MY GOD! SEX IS... SEX IS...!" She exclaimed, panic written all over her face. She remembered everything she did, everything she said, all those people who heard her declaration/invitation and their reaction. It all made sense now. Mikan wanted to scream, she was so embarrassed. She humiliated herself and she didn't know it until now!

She asked Hotaru, Natsume, Tsubasa-senpai, and Narumi-sensei to make love with her. She said she would like to do it in an open area, and that **anyone** could make love with her. She said all these in front of other people-her classmates, schoolmates, and teachers! And Natsume... he knew all along and yet he publicly agreed! Mikan's hands grew cold and clammy. She was sweating really hard. She mentally scolded herself for being stupid.

Her disbelief was so great that she shouted, "SEX IS FOR MARRIED COUPLES! Why on earth did I ask Hotaru and Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai and Narumi-sensei to do it with me? MOU!"

Gasps.

Gasps.

Gasps.

Passengers were shocked. Did this pig-tailed kid really ask one girl, one heartthrob, one senpai, and one gay teacher to have -toot!- with her? They started whispering among themselves.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Did she really ask so many people to make love with her?"

"Maybe she's a sex maniac..."

"But she's too young!"

"Kids these days are liberated."

"Oi, I'm a kid but I'm not like that!"

"If she asked Hyuuga, why didn't she turn to ashes?"

"Maybe Hyuuga wanted to have sex with her too."

"I know that arrogant jerk is a pervert."

"SHUT UP! Natsume-kun isn't like that."

"Oh yeah? Why are you defending him? Are you gay?"

The brunette heard it all but she wasn't able to react. She was still too devastated by her idiocy. She just let them talk about her.

"Hey, isn't she the girl on the screen?"

"Huh? What screen?"

"Look out the window."

Mikan saw the passengers looking out the window. She wondered why, but when she was about to do it too, the bus stopped and the driver said they were in Central Park already. She left the bus faster than any of them. She wanted to escape and find her best friend to get some comfort. But when she took a step outside the bus, she heard something that made her heart stop.

_"Say, Natsume. Can we make love?"_

It was her voice. Her sing-song voice greatly magnified by four enormous speakers. There was a huge rectangular thingy elevated by a big monkey robot and on the screen was a familiar scene: the cafeteria, the fan girls, Ruka's choking moment, Natsume's ghostly white face, and the worst thing of all was her very own smile radiantly flashing. All around the busy street of Central part were interested people. There was a freaking great amount of audience to watch and on the right side of the screen, there was a banner saying, "MikanXNatsume Scandal Video for only 50 rabbits!"

Scandal.

Scandal.

Scandal?

Mikan was so flabbergasted that she couldn't move even a finger. She stood rooted and helpless on the spot, gaping at the screen like everybody else.

_"Sure, darling. Where do you want to do it?"_

_"In an open area!"_

_"Oh? Why in a place like that?"_

___"Because I like the sun! It will give us energy!"_

___Silence._

___"Oh, c'mon Natsume! I'm sure it'll be fun!"_

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She was so embarrassed that she wanted to vanish. But she couldn't vanish, she had to stop this. And she knew who was behind it. She looked around for the raven-haired girl, but she didn't find her. Instead, she found her co-star in the video standing motionless two feet behind her. His eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging open, and he was smoking with anger.

Natsume looked like he was going to turn into a fiery demon.

**-x- Natsume -x-**

I received a mysterious note from an owl robot, saying that Polka was in danger and that I had to come to Central Park as fast as I could. I didn't want Ruka to worry, so I told him to go back to civilization and get some good sleep. But what I found here wasn't Polka in danger. When I saw the screen, all I could say was...

"Fuck."

There was a lot of people watching the damn video, and it felt like my dignity was being robbed off of me every second. What the heck was going on? Why was my face on the damn screen? Polka was in front of me, still as statue. She looked absolutely stunned. She didn't know about this either. I bet she realized how stupid she was. If she didn't ask me that freaking question, this wouldn't happen!

My head began pounding painfully.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck!

What a mess! I felt like I would die from all the shame. This had to be stop. I activated my alice and tried to burn the damn equipments, but it was not working. Then an ice-cold laugh came from the speakers, a laugh that didn't come from the video.

"It's fireproof, Hyuuga." Hotaru Imai said, her voice loud and clear. "You can't burn it just like that."

Everybody turned around and looked at me.

"Oi, it's Hyuuga..."

"He made love with Sakura, right?"

"Pervert."

"Don't make him upset! We're not fireproof!"

"Oh, right. I'm shutting up!"

I glared at them so hard that I saw their hair rise. Damn these people. If only it was legal to commit murder, I would have ended so many lives by now. But I couldn't kill them. Too bad, it would have been nice to see them turn into ashes. For a moment they were all silent, but expect the idiot to ruin it.

She opened her big mouth and shouted, "HOOTAARUU! STOP THIS, PLEASE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" and then she started crying like a baby.

Oh great. She just drew attention to herself. Her crying was so loud, it made me sick. I could practically feel my eardrums thudding. As expected, everybody turned to her and started talking all at the same time. The questions kept coming that she wasn't able to open her mouth even once.

"Sakura, did you and Hyuuga really make love?"

"I can't believe you asked him so boldly!"

"Is he a great performer?"

What the fuck. Performer, he said?

"How long is his...?"

And now they were asking about the length of my...! FOOLS!

"Did it feel good? How many times did you guys do it?"

"Did you really do it in an open area?"

"What about your positions?"

POSITIONS? I clutched my knuckles. These guys are really driving me to the ends of my patience! Polka kept shaking her head, stuttering as she said, "N-No. What performer? And what's long? What do you mean by p-position? That's not it, it's a misunderstanding!"

But nobody heard her clearly, there was too much noise. Damn, why did I always have to deal with her mess? I went near her and gave her a mighty smack in the head.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, turning around to look at me. "MEANIE, THAT HURTS!"

"You deserved it, idiot." I growled.

"What did you say? What made me deserve this? I didn't know any of this would happen so why are you looking at me as if it's all my fault?" She said, touching the spot where I hit her.

"If you weren't so stupid, this wouldn't happen." I answered.

She glared at me. "If you didn't _agree_ when I asked you, this wouldn't be much of a big deal!"

I heard everybody gasping. Damn, another misunderstanding. Her words were misinterpreted again. People started murmuring.

"So they really did it. It came from her own mouth."

"I never expected these kids could do it already."

"Puberty is frightening."

"No, hormones are frightening!"

"Do you think they watched porn?"

"Of course! Maybe that's where they got the idea."

"Hyuuga must have been a great performer, he's hot."

"Aww, I envy Sakura."

I gritted my teeth. They all have dirty-fucking-minds! Polka started explaining again but of course she wasn't heard. Then out of the blue, a floating microphone made its way to the idiot. She grabbed it without a moment's hesitation and drew a lungful of air.

"I SAID THAT'S NOT IT!" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the place. Every single person shut their mouth and looked at her. "Me and Natsume... It's not what you think! I'm going to tell you what really happened if you want!"

An elementary boy suddenly raised his hand and said, "Please don't give us details, Sakura-san. It hurts."

What is this boy talking about? What hurts? Polka must be thinking along the same lines so she asked, "Huh? What hurts?"

"You see, Sakura-san," he drew a deep breath. "I'm in love with you and it hurts to hear that you.. made love with Hyuuga-kun."

WHAT THE FUCK. A confession? Right here, right now? Was he insane? DID HE WANT TO DIE?

And to my bewilderment, other guys raised their hands and confessed their feelings for Polka.

"Me too, Sakura-san. I really like you but... God, why did this happen?"

"This may not be the coolest confession, Mikan-chan, but I still want you to be my girlfriend even if you're.. even if you're not pure anymore!"

"It doesn't look as if you and Hyuuga have a special relationship. So what if you really did it? I could offer you love, Sakura-sama. Love and not sex!"

"Mikan-chan, be miiine!"

My vision grew dark and there was this intense, destructive feeling boiling inside me. So Polka got confessed by so many guys. Should that concern me? I just didn't like that they asked her right in the middle of this mess. And what did the fool say, that we had no special relationship? Did we really look plain? Polka and I... I clutched my knuckles harder to control the trembling of my body. I looked at the idiot, and to my dismay, she was smiling. She seemed flattered. And that was when I lost it. I grabbed the microphone from her hand and said the thing that nobody would like.

"Whatever I do to her doesn't concern any of you." I growled.

"Natsume!" Polka exclaimed. "What are you saying? They'll misinterpret that!"

Tch. And she actually had the nerve to talk about being misinterpreted?

I looked at the fools who confessed to this idiot, smirking as I said, "She's _mine_, and she's going to be my _wife_. So fuck off, bastards." and without giving them a chance to breathe and take that in, I grabbed Polka and crashed my lips on hers.

The feeling of her lips.. of owning her, it was overwhelming. It was the grandest feeling in the world and it was the first time I ever felt this way. When I broke the kiss, she was completely dumbfounded. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"W-What just happened?" She asked in a small, quivering voice.

I smirked and snaked my arms around her waist. "You just became my girl, idiot."

Her eyes became wider. "WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"Do you want me to kiss you again to make you understand?" I said, and I watched in enjoyment as realization hit her. Her face became so red and I could feel her breath hitching.

I looked up at the screen and spoke. "Oi, Imai. I'm going to buy all of _our_ videos so quit selling it to other people."

A victorious voice answered, "That's what I've been waiting to hear. Meet me later at the laboratory and be sure to pay me a little extra. It's for helping you confess and own my stupid best friend." and then the screen folded many times until it became a small black box.

"What are you going to do with all those videos?" Polka asked, disbelief still visible in her eyes.

I smiled evilly. "Personal collection."

I glanced at the shocked faces of people around us and I couldn't help feeling triumphant. With Polka's hand in mine, I turned around and walked toward a quiet place. As we walked, I thought of how crazy my world had been these past few days. Damn this idiot, she could really turn everything upside down. To think her idiocy would drive me to that kind of situation, to think that she could make me confess in front of other people...

"Really, just how far can your idiocy go?" I rounded on her.

The idiot just gave me a silly smile. Tch. I knew the answer. It would take me a long time to measure that.

And I'd be more than willing to spend a lifetime trying to figure it out.

**-x- THE END -x-**

**A/N:** Finally, it's complete! What do you think? Did you like how this story ended? I'm just so relieved that I finished it. I didn't proofread it so if you noticed errors, bear in mind that my grammar isn't perfect and that I didn't check it for typos. Reviews are welcome, people. Thanks for reading. :)

**-Eurice-**


End file.
